Saines lectures
by kitsu34
Summary: Alors, quand Hiei cherche des renseignements sur un sujet délicat et que la police passe par là...


Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Hiei/Kurama

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Dommage ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrerait !

Note : merci à tous mes rewieweurs ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Continuez ! Surtout continuez !

Note 2 : j'ai emprunté Kitsu à Kaneda 26 : j'adore ce nom !

**Saines lectures**

DRINNNNNG

Putain, le téléphone sonne vraiment jamais quand il faut ! Vous avez remarqué ? Toujours quand vous êtes aux chiottes ou sous la douche ! Ca ne manque jamais !

DRINNNNNG

Yusuke éteignit le jet de la douche. Merde ! Il avait du shampoing plein les yeux ! Et où avait-il foutu sa serviette ? Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! Putain, ça glisse ! Il allait se casser la gueule ! Sans compter que ça caillait grave dans l'appartement. Le chauffage était en panne ou quoi ?

DRINNNNNG

« -Putain, tu peux pas répondre ! J'étais sous la douche et maintenant j'me les caille !

-C'est pour toi. Je vois pas pourquoi j'me déplacerais. Toute façon, t'es plus rapide que moi, alors… »

DRINNNNNG

Il y croyait pas. Atsuko était affalée sur un futon devant la télé et elle s'était même pas bougé pour répondre ! Eh, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour fumer ? Pas étonnant qu'on se gelait ! J'vous jure d'une mère !

« -Ouais Urameshi ! J'sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous avez intérêt…. »

Yusuke se la ferma. Et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait sûrement mal compris. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Parce qu'autrement, il était dans la quatrième dimension ! Fallait qu'il répète, qu'il l'entende encore. Pour être sûr que ce soit ça. Pas se tromper. Et il lui fallait un témoin. Il mit le haut-parleur.

« -Euh, pouvez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît, monsieur l'agent, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

-Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir passer au commissariat chercher le petit Hiei. Il semble s'être égaré et l'un de nos agent l'a trouvé dans un magasin interdit aux enfants de son âge. Merci de venir avec ses papiers car il ne les avait pas sur lui. A bientôt monsieur Urameshi. »

Il avait bien compris. Il regarda Atsuko. Pour le coup, elle avait bougé ses fesses de devant la télé et s'était rapprochée du téléphone. Elle était aussi sonnée que lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Hiei chez les flics ! Récupéré en pleine rue comme un gosse égaré ! Pauvre petit Hiei qui a perdu sa maman ! Yusuke en chialait tellement il se marrait. Il fallait absolument qu'il le dise à quelqu'un ! A Kuwabara ! Il allait en crever de rire ! Petit Hiei perdu !

Eh minute ! Qu'avait dit le flic ? Dans un magasin interdit aux enfants ? Interdit aux enfants ? Interdit aux enfants ! Mais alors ça voulait dire… Ca, c'était vraiment la meilleure de l'année ! Kuwabara allait vraiment s'en faire péter les mâchoires ! Vite le téléphone !

Alors…le numéro. Ils iraient tous les deux chercher Hiei. Pas question de manquer ça ! Kuwabara et lui. Qu'avait dit le flic, déjà ? Ah oui, les papiers…Merde ! Les papiers ! Bah, entre Koemma et Kurama, y en a bien un qui allait trouver une solution. Le plus important, c'était quand même de prévenir Kuwabara ! Il allait pas s'en remettre !

« -Allo Kuwa ? Tu vas pas le croire…

- - - -

Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder comme ça ! Bande d'abrutis ! Ils avaient vraiment de la chance qu'il ne les ait pas cramé ! Ca avait été juste sur ce coup ! Quand il avait vu débarquer le mec en bleu avec son bâton, il avait failli se le faire au sabre ! Quel con alors celui-là ! Le prendre par la main ! Il avait de la chance d'avoir toujours son bras. Coup de bol que Kurama lui ait expliqué peu de temps avant ce que c'était la police, sinon ça n'aurait pas été joli à voir !

Voilà qu'ils chuchotaient maintenant ! Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il n'entendait pas ? Les ningens étaient vraiment limités de partout. Ils étaient cons, lents, limite aveugles et même sourds ! Eh ben, finalement Kuwabara n'était peut-être pas un dégénéré après tout.

« -Tu te rends compte Fukushima l'a trouvé au rayon vidéo avec au moins trois magasines sous le bras ! Un gamin de cet âge ! Décidément les gosses sont de plus en plus précoces de nos jours !

-Ouais, encore des parents qui s'occupent pas de leur môme ! Le gamin a dû tomber sur les films de son père. Peut-être même qu'il est déjà allé au magasin avec lui. J'te jure ! Quel âge il peut avoir à ton avis ?

-Je dirais entre 8 et 10 ans. Il est si mignon ! Il a l'air terrifié…Pauvre petit ! »

Quoi ? 8 ans ! Terrifié ! Pauvre conne de femelle ningen ! C'était plutôt à elle d'être terrifiée oui ! Avec ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire ! Elle comprenait même pas que sa vie était en danger ! Elle lui souriait ! Vraiment une abrutie finie !

Et l'autre là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le mater de travers comme ça ? Y se figurait peut-être qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre de son air désapprobateur ? Rien à branler ! Regarde ailleurs si tu veux pas perdre un œil, connard !

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait Yusuke ! Pourquoi il arrivait pas ? Il pouvait pas se magner un peu ! Surtout qu'il était assez con pour être aller chercher l'autre débile. Ca devait être ça. Il y couperait pas. Et vu son humeur, ça allait saigner s'il entendait la moindre remarque ! Bah, tant qu'ils prévenaient pas Kurama. Pas question que le kitsuné le voit comme ça !

Evidemment. Il en était sûr qu'il irait le chercher ! Rien qu'à entendre ses cris et son rire débile, on le reconnaissait ! Abruti ! Et l'autre valait pas mieux ! Enfin, ils étaient là…Pas trop tôt !

QUOI ! Ils avaient prévenu Kurama !! Bande de décérébrés ! J'vais vous buter !

- - - -

Wahahaha ! C'était vraiment la meilleure de l'année ! Voir le p'tit morveux au poste ! Il allait pas s'en remettre de ce coup-là ! Au poste ! Comme un gamin ! Et un gamin pervers en plus ! Putain, j'suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Et Hiei non plus d'ailleurs, j'y veillerai. Wahahaha. Oups, le minus regarde par là et il a pas l'air content. Soyons discret.

Mais à y réfléchir, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce nabot d'aller traîner là-bas ? Pourquoi il s'est retrouvé dans ce magasin ? Il s'est perdu ou quoi, à moins que… Les yohkais s'intéressent à ce genre de choses ? Mais alors, il voulait vraiment des infos sur… Wahahahahah ! Meilleur que tout ! Je m'demande bien pour qui… Attends un peu qu'on soit chez Kurama…

Et les flics qu'en rajoutent une couche en grondant Kurama ! Vraiment hilarant ! Voir la femme-flic tenir Hiei par les épaules pour lui faire la morale d'un ton maternel, c'est à mourir de rire ! Ouah ! J'ai bien fait de prendre l'appareil-photo ! Fallait immortaliser le moment !

N'empêche…Heureusement que cette teigne n'a cramé personne quand on y pense ! Ca aurait vraiment pu mal finir… Ca y est, Kurama a réussi à emballer la femme-flic. On peut récupérer notre pyromane. Il a l'air vraiment furax… Vais m'foutre derrière Urameshi, moi. Pas fou non plus.

Putain d'enfoiré de Yusuke ! Te débine pas comme ça ! Et y rit comme une baleine en plus ! Arrête j'vais craquer et ça va encore être pour ma poire ! Wahahahaha ! J'ai craqué !

WAAAAAAh ! Chaud devant ! Putain de sale nabot teigneux ! C'est ça, marre-toi, tu vas voir ! On est arrivé chez Kurama, on peut parler !

« Alors Hiei, tu nous dis pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'aller chercher des revues et des vidéos dans un sex-shop ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue où c'était pour ta culture générale ? Tu sais, c'est pas bien du tout, les petits Hiei, y z ont pas à aller là-bas. Vilain ! Méchant petit Hiei !

-Pauvre connard d'abruti de ningen !! J'vais t'faire la peau !! »

ARGL ! Que quelqu'un l'arrête. J'étouffe ! Hey ! qu'est-ce que c'est que ces images ? Non ! Je suis dans l'esprit du nabot ! Evidemment, il me touche ce con ! J'crois que dans sa colère, il a oublié un léger détail… Hin, hin, hin, j'vais m'venger !

Alors, voyons voir...Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! C'était pour ça ! J'te tiens le nain ! Oulà, il a de l'imagination, ou alors il a eu le temps de lire quelques magasines avant de se faire embarquer ! Alors faisons une petite expérience…

-« Hiei, tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? J'dis pas qu'lire ton esprit est pas passionnant, surtout vu les images et surtout vu de qui il s'agit, mais j'ai du mal à respirer… »

Hahaha, il est tout rouge. Et il la ramène plus d'un coup. Semble avoir compris. Ouais c'est ça, lance-moi ton regard de la mort qui tue, j'ai d'quoi te museler sale hyène ! Tente quoi que ce soit et l'objet de tes pensées va apprendre le rôle qu'il joue dans tes fantasmes… J'me d'mande comment il le prendrait…

-« Eh bas tu vois quand tu veux… »

- - - -

Ouf, ça y est, ils sont partis tous les deux ! Je les aime bien mais ils sont quand même parfois très cons. Ils ne se sont pas du tout rendu compte que Hiei était vraiment très en colère. Il y avait vraiment de quoi d'ailleurs. Il a dû être très humilié pour s'enfuir comme ça face à Kuwabara. Je me demande de quelles images il parlait…Et de qui…

Bon, tout ça, c'est pas mes affaires. Je vais plutôt tâcher de calmer notre petit démon de feu, s'il daigne revenir ce soir. Comment faire ? Ah oui, je sais.

« -Hiei ! A table ! Le dîner est servi ! »

Bon, dans cinq minutes, il sera là. Juste le temps de réchauffer le plat et de mettre la table. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fichait dans ce magasin. Il a dû entendre Yusuke et Kuwabara parler de sexe et aura voulu en apprendre plus. Oui, ça doit être ça. Mais il aurait pu me demander, je lui aurais expliqué les différences entre le Makai et le Ningenkai. Curieux, d'habitude, c'est ce qu'il fait…

« -Ah, te voilà, Hiei. Assieds-toi. Le repas est prêt.

-Hn. Si tu te moques de moi, j'te crame !

-Mais pourquoi je me moquerais de toi, enfin. C'est vraiment pas mon genre. Sauf que la prochaine fois que tu veux des renseignements sur un sujet ningen, pose-moi d'abord la question, on évitera ce genre de problèmes.

-Hn. Tu dis n'importe quoi, stupide yohko ! Comment veux-tu que je te pose ce genre de questions !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. En mille ans, j'ai appris deux ou trois petites choses sur le sexe, tu sais.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Moi, j'connais pas autant de choses que toi sur le sujet. Alors, il fallait que je me documente un peu avant. »

Avant ? Avant quoi ? Mais de quoi il parle, je n'y comprends rien du tout. Et puis pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !

-« Mais tu es fou ! Tu sais combien ça coûte la vaisselle ! Pourquoi t'as tout foutu par terre ! Que tu sois énervé, je veux bien, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'attaquer à mes assiettes !

-Hn. Ta gueule. J'avais besoin de place.

-De place ! Mais pourquoi faire ? Vraiment je ne comprends rien à ton comportement ce soir.

-T'inquiète. Tu vas comprendre. »

Mais qu'est-ce que…Je rêve, ou quoi. J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Hiei ! Hiei se déshabille sous mes yeux ! Et, hey ! Mais il me déshabille aussi ! La vache, il est rapide, j'ai même pas eu le temps de me défendre ! Et sur quoi je suis assis là ! La table !

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Comme il me regarde ! On dirait qu'il me dévore des yeux… Je frissonne mais je n'ai pas froid. J'ai même l'impression de sentir son regard caresser ma peau… Hey ! Mais ce sont ses mains !

Que… Que fait-il ? Non ! Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche comme ça, sinon… Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi donc ! Et arrête de sourire comme si tu étais sûr que j'allais te tomber dans les bras ! Ah ! Inari ! Trop tard ! Ah ! Bon sang ! C'est bon ! Ah ! Oui ! Oui ! Continue ! Ah ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas maintenant !

- - - -

-« C'était donc pour ça que tu es allé dans ce sex-shop…

-Hn. Oui.

-C'était pas la peine, tu sais. Mais ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu l'aies fait.

-Hn. C'est évident que ça t'a fait plaisir ! Vu le boucan que t'as fait ! Putain, ce que tu gueules fort ! Allez Kitsu, fais pas la gueule, j'rigole !

-Pas moi !

-Bon, maintenant je sais comment te calmer… Viens là, tu vas voir : y avait plein d'autres choses sur les magasines… »

- - - -

Voilààààà. Un petit one-shot rigolo pour bien terminer le week-end. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, moi, je me suis bien marré à l'écrire !

Rewiew ? Rewiew ? Hey, laissez des rewiews !


End file.
